Voltron Drabbles
by White Angel of Auralon
Summary: A collection of my short Voltron stories, mainly ones also published on Hunk's Corner, but also some other works. The prompt, if written for a challenge, will be in the chapter title. For now, rated T, might change later on.
1. Truth Potion

**Permanent Disclaimer: I don't anything from the Voltron universe, I just have fun with writing new stories in that universe.**

 **In this collection of mostly one shots I will publish thee drabbles (up to 500 words) that I wrote for prompts on the site Hunk's Corner ( ). The prompt word had to be used in the story somewhere. The title of the chapter will inform you of the word or phrase to be used.**

 **The characters will vary from story to story, but I liked the idea of writing short stories around a different word each month, so, here is the first one.**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

 **Mix Up**

Lotor walked into Haggar's lab, looking for a poison his father had ordered from the witch. He needed it to kill some rebels. The poison would cause a very painful death, perfect to make an example of dissidents. He had planned to ask Haggar where she kept the poison, but she wasn't in her room. The one thing he found was a cauldron with some liquid in it. He didn't know what it was, but knowing Haggar, it was evil. He decided that taking a sample to use against his enemies would be a great idea. It might even help him in finally defeating the Voltron Force.

He filled a small bottle, not enough for Haggar to notice that anything was missing, and left again, planning to later ask her for the poison. With her not labelling the bottles, it would be too risky to take the wrong one. And his father would blame him, not Haggar, for the mistake.

* * *

On planet Arus, Lotor lay in waiting for the Voltron Force to appear. He had brought Haggar's creation and planned to drug Keith with it. He just needed a good opportunity. His chance came when the pilots left their lions to investigate the explosion he had set off to get them out of the castle. The way of delivery might be childish, but efficient. He aimed carefully and threw a water balloon filled with tainted water at Keith. It hit perfectly. Of course, the group looked for the source of the balloon, but he kept hidden, wanting to stay undiscovered.

The problem was, nothing happened, except for his hated enemy cursing at getting wet. This wasn't going to plan. He decided to wait, perhaps the stuff was time-delayed.

After two hours, nothing had happened and Lotor had enough. He left his hideout and attacked the Voltron Force while they were away from their lions. Sadly, it wasn't to be and his robeast was destroyed again. Why couldn't Haggar make one that worked? He returned to Doom to complain about the uselessness of her brew to Haggar.

* * *

"You used that on Keith? I wonder what kind of secrets he told others. It wasn't a poison, Prince Lotor, it was a truth potion. A powerful one at that," Haggar revealed, "It will make the one drinking it spill their deepest secrets."

"Why would you make that instead of something evil?"

"Do you know how useful it is in interrogating prisoners?"

Lotor had to admit she had a point. When he went to the throne room, his father looked at Lotor with a look that screamed pity.

"Ah, Lotor, I have to tell you some bad news."

"What is it, father?"

"Your quest for Princess Allura is over. Planet Arus has just announced her engagement. It's all over the news."

"What? Who?" Lotor raged.

"The Voltron commander. Seems he confessed his feelings to her and she agreed to marry him."

Lotor blanched. Had the truth potion forced Keith to confess? It would make sense. He swore he wouldn't let that stand.

* * *

 **I thought the idea of one of Lotor's plans backfiring that way very entertaining**.


	2. Keith's Reward

**This little one-shot was thought up while watching the episode after the fake Prince Bokar appeared, where Keith saved Allura, but Lance was rewarded. Happy reading.**

* * *

 **Keith's Reward**

It was another victory against Zarkon and again Allura rewarded her friends with kisses to the cheek for their great performance to protect the people. Lance got a kiss and Pidge was kissed by all four mice. Hunk knew that she would give him the reward he liked most, some of Nanny's famous chocolate cake, after the official ceremony with the people watching was over. He was much happier about the cake than any kind of kiss. After all, he had a girlfriend and she was the jealous type, which Allura knew and therefore never put him into an awkward position.

But Lance wondered about one thing. Why did Allura never reward Keith for his actions, when he was the one that risked his life more than anyone to protect her? While he didn't mind that Allura kissed his cheek, especially when he did deserve it, he felt that Keith should also get rewarded in some way. It was only fair.

* * *

Allura walked through the corridors of the castle. It had taken far too long to manage excusing herself with Nanny and Coran. She had wanted to leave much earlier, but they had found new things that she had to discuss and decide over and over again. It was always the same after an attack. While she knew that a lot of work needed to be done in cases like this, she would have liked to leave and have time for other things much earlier.

Still, now she finally was alone and she turned her steps to a part of the castle that wasn't frequented normally. There were lots of storage rooms there and the maids only went here once every six months to clean and see if anything needed to be replaced. But among these storage rooms was also her destination. She made sure that nobody was following her and typed the code for opening the door in and entered the storage room. In there was a lot of spare furniture. Wardrobes, couches, bookshelves, drawers, beds, tables, chairs and carpets. These things were kept at the castle, as, with the still constant attacks, the risk of them being destroyed in public storage places was much too large.

After the door closed behind her, she went deeply into the room and soon found her target. He lay on a bed, a book in his hand, like always when they arranged to meet here.

"I'm sorry it took so long," She apologised.

"It's okay, Allura. I know how Nanny and Coran can be," Keith replied, putting the book he had read aside with a bookmark in it.

"I really wish that we didn't have to sneak around like this, but they are too stubborn," She walked up to him and soon felt herself being pulled against him.

"True. One day that will change, but people their age are slow to change their ways," Keith commented and cupped her cheek gently.

"If not for that, I could actually openly reward you as well. You have done so much for Arus and for me," Allura softly stated, leaning into his touch, enjoying it greatly.

"I know and I hope it won't take too long until that happens. But at least I have this place for a private reward," Keith said.

"Yes," Allura nodded and leaned forward to capture Keith's lips, with him meeting her halfway, softly claiming the mouth of his princess again.

While it wasn't perfect, he wouldn't complain. He had won the heart of his princess. A public kiss on the cheek couldn't compete with that. And one day, well, he would be able to show the world his feelings for her. They had big plans for their relationship and Planet Arus. Nanny and Coran didn't know about them, but once they had managed to free the universe of the danger of Zarkon, Keith would quit his job with Galaxy Garrison to be able to stay on Arus indefinitely. And even if Nanny and Coran then still demanded for Allura to marry a prince, she wouldn't do it. If they couldn't get their approval, they would elope and Allura was willing to abdicate her crown if there was no other way.

But they didn't expect it to come that far. Allura was the last surviving member of the Royal Family of Arus. They didn't have any other chance to continue the royal line. And Keith was gaining an impressive reputation of his own. The people of Arus already liked him and they believed that over time they would come to love him, their protector. They would accept him as Allura's husband, if given enough time to get used to the idea.


	3. Hot Dog

**This was published at Hunk's Corner for the prompt Hot Dog. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Misunderstanding**

Allura was always interested in the stories that her teammates told about Earth and customs that they had there. She was determined to learn as much as possible to make them feel more at home on Planet Arus. Many stories from the Space Academy had her wonder if they were actually true, they sounded that fantastic. This time, they were discussing food they missed.

"Ah, while the food at the castle is great, I would enjoy having a cheese burger occasionally. With fries," Pidge dreamily stated.

"True. Or one of those huge double decker burgers. The larger, the better," Hunk added.

"While burgers are great, I'm more partial to hot dogs," Lance threw in.

That stopped Allura out cold and she couldn't stop her indignant exclamation.

"You eat dogs on Earth?"

The four guys looked at each other and three of them started laughing, while Keith tried to suppress the urge.

"No, Princess. Well, some countries in Asia do and consider dog a delicacy, but most countries don't. Hot dog is just a name for a type of fast food. You have a bread roll, in which you put a normal sausage, normally made with pork meat, and then you add things like salad, onions and cucumber and choose which sauce you want on it. Some take simple ketchup, others prefer hot dog sauces," Keith explained.

"But, why call it a hot dog then?" Allura asked confused, but relieved that they didn't eat dogs.

"It's simply a name that has come up one day and been found cool and was therefore kept," Lance stated chuckling.

"And they are popular?" Allura asked.

"Very. Especially during fairs and the like. It's something you can eat quickly without having to sit down," Hunk confirmed.

"Okay, I can see that. Though here on Arus we normally had stalls with attached eating corners during our fairs," Allura told them, "I didn't get to go to many of them, as my parents were often too busy to go, but when we did, it was always wonderful."

"I can imagine that," Keith nodded.

"So, what would be needed to make those types of food? I would like to try them," Allura asked.

"Hm, it shouldn't be too difficult to get the things needed," Keith pondered, liking the idea, "Perhaps we could show the kitchen helpers which things they need and then help with making things."

"I'm a fantastic burger maker!" Hunk proudly declared, "I can show them how to do it easily."

"And hot dogs are easy as well," Lance added, "As long as you get the correct sausages and sauces."

"Could we also make other food?" Pidge asked.

"Should be possible," Keith nodded.

"Which food would you want to have, Keith?" Allura asked.

"Well, I quite like pizza, as you can have it in many different kinds."

"Then we will do all of those. I can't wait to try them all."

The others agreed, eager to get some of their favourite food here in Arus.


	4. Sunshine

**Specialty**

Allura had an impish grin on her face. She had managed to sneak into the kitchen while Nanny was busy overseeing the spring cleaning of the south wing of the castle. Spring cleaning always took two weeks, thus she had more freedom than at any other time. And for today, she had planned something special.

"Hm, where is the chocolate?" She murmured looking through the cupboards until she found it.

She grinned. This would be perfect and without Nanny around, she would finally get what she had wanted for ages. Humming she set to work.

* * *

Keith waited at the shore of the lake for his ride. He had managed to arrange duty at Castle Control so that Pidge was there, while Lance was out on a date. And Hunk was busy working on something. He wouldn't be disturbed today, except for an emergency. Just at the arranged time, Blue Lion rose from the lake, supposedly Allura was flying off for her patrol.

"Keith, can you hear me?"

"Clearly."

"I'm going to fly low so that you can jump on board through the mouth."

"Okay."

Keith judged the distance to the lion when Allura flew past him at slow speed and jumped, grabbing the lions' mouth, pulling himself up easily. Allura continued flying slowly until he was inside the cockpit and then sped up. She smiled at him.

"Did everything go as planned?" Keith asked.

"Perfectly. Nanny never noticed anything and Coran is at that meeting all day."

"Great. So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, Keith. But I really wanted to use the wonderful spring weather. Sunshine, warmth and no sign of Lotor at all."

"True."

Allura directed Blue Lion towards a mountain. Keith recognised the place from patrols.

"The waterfall?"

"Yes. It will be perfect for our picnic."

"I'm looking forward to it."

They landed shortly after and Allura took off her uniform. Keith had to swallow. She wore tight blue jeans and a form-fitting neck holder shirt in lavender. It showed off her figure much more than her normal clothes.

They climbed out and soon had the blanket spread out for the picnic. Allura put the food she had prepared onto plates and into bowls, while Keith watched her happily. He stopped cold when he noticed one special dish.

"Is that?"

"Yes. Chocolate nut ice cream!" Allura confirmed proudly, "I made it myself with my mother's secret recipe."

"I love chocolate nut ice cream."

Allura grinned impishly, she had known that, which was why she made it.

Keith couldn't help himself, starting with the ice cream, and with the first bite he felt he had gone to heaven.

"This is so good!"

"Thank you."

"No thank you!"

Allura took some of the ice cream as well. She could feel the effect. Well, it was her mother's recipe for a potent aphrodisiac. Let's see Keith resist this time. With both her clothes and the ice cream, nothing would go wrong. And he was already showing a reaction.


	5. Squirt Gun

**Allura's Castle**

Hunk looked into the bag he had got from Earth. He had ordered some things for the Day of the Open Castle, which the Princess wanted to hold for the children that lived in the nearby towns and villages. She wanted the people of Arus to know their ruler. Hunk thought it was a great idea and had thought up some harmless fun for the kids. And the idea he had come up with needed the things in the bag. It would be epic.

* * *

Lance and Pidge had quickly taken to helping with Hunk's idea for the Open Castle. It would be too boring to simply show the children around. Instead, they had decided to set up a child-friendly obstacle course, which Hunk admitted was inspired by some show he had watched as a child. Some fun addicted Japanese noble had athletes trying to conquer his castle. The children were now ready to conquer the Arusian Castle under the lead of Captain Hunk.

"Good morning, troopers!" Hunk greeted them, having found a traditional Arusian uniform to play his role, "Today we are attempting to storm Allura's Castle. Great treasures wait for the victorious conquerors. Are you all ready?"

"YES!" The children shouted back.

"Great. Now, this is the weapon you need for the first task. It's called a squirt gun. You shoot water onto a target until the paper disc breaks. Those that manage to break four discs within the time limit can go forward, the others will have to watch."

The children nodded, having been told before what this day would be like. It promised to be great fun.

* * *

After seven tasks that continuously reduced the number of children that participated, from hopping over stones to cross the castle lake, with fake stones sending the children into the water when they broke away under their feet, a lion memory game, to finding their way through a kitchen maze without being caught by Nanny, eight children reached the last task, the one where Princess Allura's Knight, Keith, would be fighting against them to protect the castle from being conquered. The task was simple. Each child got a squirt gun and had to try destroying the paper disc on Keith's helmet. Each child also wore a helmet with a paper disc and if a disc was torn, it was disqualified. To make things a little fairer for Keith, as eight against one was going to have him soaked in the end, he had a larger squirt gun.

The 'battle' began and Keith showed his great skill at shooting, even with squirt guns, while Allura, sitting on a throne cheered him on. In the end, the children failed to hit Keith's target enough before he could take them all out of the fight.

Hunk apologised for not managing to conquer the castle and promised to make a better effort next time. Still, the children got a huge party in the castle gardens as reward for their efforts. Everybody was happy.


	6. Bubbles 1

**Evil Bubbles**

Keith would freely admit, the new robeast annoyed him greatly. He had, finally, after six months of working every day, got a free day. He had wanted to enjoy this day, but no, Lotor couldn't just stay in his stupid planet.

This time, Haggar seemed to have become creative with the way the robeast acted. It didn't cause as much damage as the previous ones, but it was very difficult to hit, because it could create bubbles that trapped anything they came in contact with. Even lions. Currently Lance, Pidge and Hunk were trapped inside such bubbles and only he and Allura were still free. The main problem was, when they tried bursting the bubbles, their weapons were just sucked inside and Green Lion had already taken damage from a spike Allura had fired.

The things the others tried from the inside didn't work out either. Lance had tried melting his bubble, only to curse about the heat being trapped and making him sweat. Thankfully Red Lion was fireproof. Pidge had tried a tornado, but only got motion sick from being thrown around.

"Keith, what are we going to do?" Allura called.

"I'm still working on a plan, Princess. These bubbles are a problem. If we could hit the robeast properly, I'm quite sure that it would be forced to break the existing bubbles," Keith answered.

"We need to analyse what those bubbles are made of, before we get trapped too. Then Lotor would win," Allura said shuddering, knowing what her fate would be if Lotor captured her.

Keith felt a growl rise in his throat. He would rather die than allow Lotor to take Allura. He put his lion's scanners to work to find out what the bubbles were made of. He had to blink at the results.

"Seriously? Those things are made of liquid rubber?"

"But shouldn't rubber have melted when Lance used fire?"

"It should, Princess. Perhaps we can try the other extreme. Fire an ice beam at Lance's bubble. He will at least appreciate it being cooled down, should it fail to work," Keith instructed.

"On it."

Allura manoeuvred her lion to have a decent shot at the bubble with Red Lion and to her surprise the bubble froze immediately and fell to the ground like a stone, breaking apart, freeing Red Lion. Allura freed Hunk and Pidge as well and they didn't waste any time building Voltron. Which proved too large for the robeast to put into a bubble and it was quickly cut in two with the blazing sword.

* * *

Back at the castle, Keith mourned his lost free day. All because of some stupid bubble monster. He honestly had enough of bubbles. When he entered his bathroom for a shower, he was taken aback though. There, in the bathtub he never used, sat Allura, smiling at him invitingly, her body only covered by bubbles. Well, perhaps not all bubbles were evil. These hinted at great pleasure after all.


	7. Bubbles 2

**Laundry**

Allura was panicking. This had grown into a huge mess. She had watched how the maids did the laundry often enough to think she could easily wash the things she had brought down herself. It would allow her to prevent that anybody saw the kind of lingerie she owned, which she didn't want Nanny to find out about. She would only give her a talk about how inappropriate that kind of underwear was for a princess. Not to mention that she would demand to know why she had it in the first place.

And that Allura wanted to prevent at all costs. Thus, she had sneaked down to the laundry room at one in the morning, thinking that she would be long gone with her washed things before anybody arrived back here. But now the room was a sea of soap bubbles, which she didn't know how it had happened. And the washing machine produced more and more bubbles every minute. Then the door was opened and to her surprise Keith stood there, looking at the mess in astonishment.

"Princess, what are you doing here and what's going on?"

"I, I just wanted to wash some things," She answered, "I don't know what went wrong."

"Since when do you do your own laundry? Doesn't Nanny do that?"

"I didn't want her to see these things," Allura sighed, "She would take them away."

Keith raised an eyebrow, but decided the story could wait until he stopped the machine. He walked over, but slipped on the slippery ground.

"Keith!" Allura cried out and hurried over to him, only to slip herself and fall on top of him, with him catching her fall with his arms.

"Definitely hazardous terrain," Keith joked.

Allura couldn't help but grin. At least he took it with humour.

"Perhaps we should try crawling to the machine," Keith suggested, only to notice that the machines were hidden behind all the bubbles.

"I guess, walking would be difficult right now."

They looked at each other and after Allura got off, somewhat reluctantly, they went to the machine Allura had used on all fours, simply because it didn't work otherwise. When they reached it, Keith saw what the problem was.

"Ah, you accidentally used the broken one. The maids told me to not use it, because the machine, instead of directing the soap into the inner parts, would mix it with water and then spray the mix outside until it was all used up."

"So, it wasn't my mistake?"

"No, you couldn't know. The best way to go is pulling the plug. Then it will stop," Keith suggested and went around the machine and found the plug, pulled it from the socket and soon after the machine stopped.

"Problem solved. So, what did you want to wash that Nanny shouldn't see?"

Allura was beet red, even if she had got most of it with him in mind. Stupid Romelle for talking her into buying this. How could she explain it?


	8. Exams

**Hi, a Little Explanation for this Story. The prompt was exams, but I didn't manage to Keep it in one five-hundred-words-drabble, so I wrote three short chapters that all fulfilled the requirement of having the prompt in them and matched the appropriate length. Therefore, this Story has three separate titles. All of them were published on Hunk's Corner.**

* * *

 **A King's Exams - Announcement**

The Voltron Force members stared at Nanny incredulously.

"That's a joke, right?" Lance finally asked.

"Of course not!" Nanny huffed, "Whenever there is no secured succession to the throne, a test is being established to create that situation."

"But there is an heir. The princess," Pidge complained.

"One princess doesn't make a secured succession. Why do you think I urge her constantly to finally marry a prince and give the planet an heir, while she becomes queen?" Nanny asked.

"But surely there are exceptions being made in cases like this. I mean, it's hardly Princess Allura's fault that Zarkon killed her family and left her all alone," Hunk protested.

"The re-established council of nobles has decided that Princess Allura has been given enough time to find a proper suitor herself," Nanny stated.

"The fact that she's fighting for the planet constantly, defending her people as part of the Voltron Force doesn't count?" Lance asked.

"A princess shouldn't risk her life like that. She has a duty to her people to provide an heir."

"And this exam, what does it entail?" Keith asked with a frown.

"Well, all kinds of things. It's like the old trials for the Arusian Lions. Simply because, in this case, we need to find a proper king for the planet. If only the princess hadn't been stubborn, then this wouldn't have to happen."

All the men frowned. They all were disgusted by the idea that some man that won those exams would become Allura's husband, simply because some stuck-up nobles decided for it to happen.

"Who will participate?" Lance asked.

"I expect nobles from all around to come to prove their worth," Nanny gushed.

"Is anybody excluded from trying?" Hunk asked, "I mean, I don't want Lotor to get ideas."

"Theoretically nobody is excluded no matter their heritage, but criminals are banned from claiming that honour. And Lotor, as you will agree, has committed countless crimes," Nanny assured them.

Keith had a glint in his eyes. Nobody was excluded? That could work in his favour.

"Are there any old documents about the former trials of the Arusian Lions? It would be good to know what to expect when the exams take place," Keith asked, not showing his true intentions, even if Lance gave him a certain look.

"Of course. All the historical documents of Arus were secured in an underground bunker when it became clear that attacks from Zarkon wouldn't stop anytime soon."

"I will look it up to work out the best procedure for the exams then. Security and so on," Keith promised.

"Thank you, Commander. I don't want this to embarrass Arus in any way," Nanny declared and left the room, leaving the men behind.

* * *

 **A King's Exams - Plotting**

After Nanny had left them, Lance turned to his commander and best friend.

"Keith?" Lance asked.

"This is a perfect opportunity. Lance, I need you to cover for me while I read up on those exams. Let's see if I can't thwart their plans to ruin everything."

"You don't plan…" Hunk realised the plan.

"I do. You know how I feel for Allura, and she feels the same. I won't let old nobles that haven't done much to help this planet decide on something that only Allura should have the right to decide."

The others nodded and assured Keith their support. This would allow Keith to enter the exams, and they knew he wouldn't let anybody beat him.

For the next two weeks, Lance, Pidge and Hunk did their best to take over Keith's shifts where it wouldn't look too suspicious, letting him prepare for the exams. It helped that any competitor that wanted to participate would only submit his name the day of the exams themselves. Thus, nobody knew about his plans. Allura meanwhile was devastated by the council doing this to her. She didn't want to marry anybody that simply won some exams, who she didn't know at all.

The Force did their best to be there for her, trying to cheer her up and to make her not lose hope that things would work out in the end. It wasn't really successful. And Nanny, who was supportive of Allura finally marrying, no matter the way it happened, got to feel Allura's ire. And thanks to the self-defence training she had got, Allura didn't let Nanny manhandle her anymore.

Keith had a grin on his face. Oh, the old fools that were the members of the council of nobles would cry out in outrage, but he had checked all the laws and traditions on this procedure and there was nothing that could prevent that he participated in the exams. He had tried finding an exception to the law of Allura having to marry a prince for a long time now, and this was the perfect opportunity.

The tests that the competitors would have to face were all well within his capabilities. It included diplomacy, fighting abilities, strategy, politics and economy as the fields. As he had basically been Allura's right hand in rebuilding the planet, with Coran being her left, he knew much more than the average military commander about the leading of a planet. Well, in two days the games would begin and he wouldn't rest until he could finally marry his princess. Anybody else would rue the day they dared trying to enslave his woman to them.

* * *

 **A King's Exam – Results**

Coran watched resigned how countless men put down their names for the chance to win the hand of Princess Allura. He didn't support the decision of the council, but his opinion hadn't been considered important. He feared that their princess would do something reckless. She was capable of running away and abdicating the throne.

He knew that her heart was already taken, and if not for the Arusian laws of her having to marry a prince, he would have given the two his blessing, like he knew King Alfor had long-since done. Honestly, Arus would be lucky to have a king like Keith.

Suddenly he looked up and couldn't hide his surprise at the man that put his name down. Well, everybody had the right to apply for the exams. Perhaps things wouldn't turn out as dire as he had feared.

Allura watched with empty eyes how the test proceeded. She didn't want to marry a stranger, she wanted Keith. But her council, a bunch of traitors as far as she was concerned, wouldn't hear a word about it. They only wanted power, which was shown by all of their sons that were old enough participating.

Thankfully the tests were hard and many failed and had to drop out. Nobody knew who was who in the exams, as every candidate was given a uniform and helmet, similar Voltron Force uniforms. Just the visor was different, you couldn't see through it. The thing that bothered her was that Keith couldn't be found anywhere. Only Lance, Hunk and Pidge were around, defending her from idiotic nobles that tried to impress upon her how good this would be for Arus.

It was decided. After three days of exams, the winner had been found. This man had trounced the competition, there was no other term for it. No opponent that had to go up against him directly could land a hit on him, his strategies in the scenarios baffled the proctors and his knowledge of politics and economy were astonishing. Now he kneeled in front of Princess Allura, still in his uniform, which prevented that he could be recognised, which was a condition for the trials of the Arusian Lions, simply to not have bias influence the results.

"Candidate, you won the exams and the right to marry our Princess," A noble declared, "Now is the time to reveal your identity to your future wife and people."

He raised his hands to the helmet and when it was taken off, Allura couldn't help but gasp at the very familiar face.

"Keith!"

"You didn't think I would simply let another man have you?"

Allura beamed and motioned Keith to rise. The nobles were clearly unhappy, but they couldn't do anything. Keith had been allowed to enter and he had won. Their plans had failed spectacularly and they could only watch annoyed how the future monarchs kissed to the cheers of the people that were watching the ceremony.


	9. Fruitcake

**A Break from the War**

Hunk looked over the preparations he had made. It hadn't been easy to get everything he needed, but he had managed. He would have to substitute some parts, as they weren't readily available on Arus, but it wouldn't negatively influence the end-result. Thankfully, Nanny was away, checking on some suppliers for the castle, which meant she wouldn't find him doing this and interfering.

"This will be a wonderful surprise for everybody," Hunk contently told himself and then set to work.

* * *

The whole Voltron Force was assembled in the recreation room, on request of Hunk. They had had a long week and were hopeful for some down time, but Hunk had been firm that it wasn't anything bad and that they would like it. Thus, they were all waiting for him to appear.

"Wonder what Hunk is up to?" Lance mentioned.

"He was very secretive about it," Pidge added, "I couldn't find out anything."

"I'm sure he has a nice surprise for us all," Allura commented with a smile.

Keith nodded, but didn't add his comment. Then the door opened and Hunk pushed a serving table into the room, with the things on top of it being covered by a white cloth.

"Thank you all for waiting," Hunk greeted them.

"So, what is your surprise?" Keith asked.

"Well, you might not have kept track of things, what with us all being so busy, but it is close to Christmas on Earth," Hunk announced.

"Really? I totally lost track of time," Lance exclaimed.

"Me too. I can't believe it, I nearly missed Christmas!" Pidge was aghast.

"That's this really big celebration on Earth, right?" Allura asked.

"Yes. It's celebrated all over the planet," Keith confirmed, "Thank you for reminding us, Hunk."

"No prob. To let us all share a bit of Christmas cheer, even if we are far away from home, I have prepared a few things."

He pulled the cloth from the table and revealed several different things that were traditional treats for the Christmas period.

"I have fruitcake, different biscuits, oranges, apples, nuts, cinnamon stars, gingerbread hearts, hot chocolate and tea. I thought we could have a small Christmas party just for the Voltron Force," Hunk told them.

"That's a wonderful surprise, Hunk, thank you," Keith said with a bright smile on his face.

"Yes, thank you, Hunk!" Pidge enthusiastically agreed and Lance added his thanks.

Hunk started placing the things he had brought onto the table of the room and everybody started serving themselves. The men explained the tradition of Christmas to Allura and they all enjoyed the treats that Hunk had prepared, praising him for how good they were. After a while, they switched to telling stories of Christmases in the past that they had spent on Earth. It was a wonderful way to take a break from the war they were constantly fighting. Allura also learned more about her dear friends and was happy to be included in this.


	10. Fireplace

**Snowstorm**

This had to be the worst snow storm since he had come to Arus. They had had lots of different types of weather, including snow, but a heavy snowstorm like this was new. And it was natural, not caused by a new robeast from Lotor and Hagger. They had checked. After the one that dried out Planet Arus, a snow monster wasn't too farfetched as the cause.

The storm had cut off the villages and towns that the Arusians had managed to rebuild from electricity and supplies, therefore the Voltron Force had decided to deliver care packages after three days of the storm burying everything under a thick layer of snow.

"Keith, can you hear me?" Allura's voice came from the communicator on his belt.

"I can hear you Princess," He confirmed.

"I'm done with my deliveries and back on the way to Blue Lion, but I can't see much in this storm."

"We will return to the castle soon. I'm done with the last house on my list as well. I can't wait to warm up in front of a fireplace."

"That sounds great. Hopefully Nanny has some hot chocolate too. I could use it."

"Great idea. I'll go back to Black Lion now."

He put the communicator back to his belt and waded through the deep snow to his lion. He wished he could have landed it closer to the houses, but the lion was simply too big for that, especially as sight was basically non-existent and he had to rely on sensors. Carrying the packages to the houses had been hard, even for somebody well-trained like him.

Finally, he reached his lion and he was glad that he had let the lion lie down instead of the normal sitting position. He would never have managed to jump up to the head with the wind howling like it did. It was hard enough this way. A look at the sensors told him that Blue Lion was active and ready to take off.

He entered his key and Black Lion sat up. He took off, Blue Lion following him. Hopefully, the weather would calm down soon.

* * *

Nanny frowned seeing the scene in front of her. Thanks to electricity at most of the castle failing, and Hunk and Pidge being unable to repair it until the morning, when they would have enough light for it, the inhabitants of the castle had assembled in the few rooms that had fireplaces. And right now, Princess Allura was asleep on the shoulder of Keith, both being wrapped into a blanket on the couch. It was totally inappropriate, but she was loath to wake the girl. She had worked hard all day, delivering needed supplies to her people. And her room didn't have a fireplace. She would let it slide just this once, but she would remind Keith that the Princess was taboo for him. She would marry a prince. Not a commoner like the commander of the Voltron Force.


End file.
